That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles
by soHAPPY
Summary: Peyton looks at her relationship with the guy she was always meant to be with.


**Title**: That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles

**Rating**: G

**Written by**: So Happy

**Summary**: Peyton looks at her relationship with the guy she was always meant to be with.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing of the OTH……….

**Yeah, i deleted this story, thinking i was deleting another of my stories beaccident. here it is again! sorry!**

_**That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles**_

"….And that's the way the cookie crumbles, folks." Peyton heard the phrase come through the television. She thought about the phrase and smiled.

That's the way the cookie crumbles. She just never thought it would crumble this way. She always thought she had no chance with him. Actually, before, she never gave him much thought after what happened. Sure, she forgave him, but she would always see that other guy inside him, the player……. Although he really wasn't. She just looked at him like that and Brooke too. He was really sincere and sweet.

After that date she had with him in sophomore year, something sparked and she always felt that things weren't finished or complete between them. It was just kiss….. okay, we're done, I'll touch your arm, but don't' worry that won't mean anything…… when it actually did. She shook the feeling away the day after that date and she started to focus more on Brooke and hers relationship. She dated for a while, but nothing too serious.

Now, she saw him as a strong-willed man, who loved her dearly. He had really changed since their first relationship and NO secrets were kept between their friends and each other.

"Hey, Peyton, you ready?" He asked her, walking into her room.

"Now, I am." She smiled seductively and planted a nice, long kiss on his lips.

"Or we could just stay here." He grinned, taking a seat on her bed.

"You know we can't do that….. scouts are out looking today and you don't want to keep them waiting."

"They can watch us. I have no problem with that. Do you?" He asked, and she playfully threw a pillow at his direction.

"Let's go, lover boy." She dragged him outside of the house.

They exited her house and drove to the school. Once they got there, they both shared a small kiss and headed to their own change rooms.

Peyton can't remember when she felt this happy. She felt so complete and she didn't even have to get married just to feel this complete and happy. Everyone said it was 'going down memory lane' when they were together. It was senior year now and there had been no connections with them over the years before, since the first one.

"Hello, lover girl." Brooke referred to Peyton's nickname again. Everyone would call the couple lover boy or lover girl…….. it got quite annoying sometimes, but Peyton learned to use it for him.

"Hello Martini girl. How are you doing?" Brooke laughed at her nickname. She had soon adapted to the nice taste of martini and that's the only alcoholic drink Brooke would take……with the exception of beer, wine, and- okay, let's just say martini was her favorite alcoholic drink.

"I'm doing great. Felix and I are going on my boat on Saturday. You and lover boy comin?" Brooke questioned. Felix had become to grow on her lately. They had been together since somewhere around the middle of junior year. Mouth and Brooke dated for a while, but nothing big ever happened. It was shame, as from what Brooke said, because she really liked the guy.

"I'm free. I'll check with him later."

They both headed out of the change rooms and saw the bustle of people already out. They were the last cheerleaders to exit and for Brooke that was bad. She was the captain of the squad. They both ran hurriedly and Brooke bean arguing to the cheerleaders as they stretched. Peyton stood up to where Nathan was. He had the ball in his hands and he had to pass it to the other player and play it back.

"Don't bother showering tonight." She said and it brought back all her memories of them together.

She could see the grin form around his lips. "Don't worry, I'll wait for you to join me." He passed the ball to Jason an continued the game.

He took one last look at Peyton and she winked at him. Then, he heard Whitey yell at him.

"Nathan, get the damn ball!"

And that, my friends, is the way the cookie crumbles.

**SoHaPPy**


End file.
